Broken Promises
by Trotline
Summary: I love you so much that it hurts...you say that you will protect me from the shadows but what is the point of being protected if you don't care?..so sorry, love you...don't leave, please don't leave. finished for real this time. First chapter edited..joy
1. Sora Writes

My god...I had to re-write this first, and possibly the second chapters...I could't bear to look at it.

Disclamer- Kingdom Hearts and all related characters, locations, and items are property of Square-Enix and Disney, no copyright infringment is intended and no money is being made.

Setting - 3 years after Kingdom Hearts (completely disregarding KH2) Sora writes a letter to Kairi.

Kairi,

Its been a while, huh?

It seems like yesterday that I last saw your face, and hundreds of years at the same time ,so long that I have trouble recalling it these days. I've spent the last three years wandering all the newly connected worlds, experiencing foreign cultures and meeting all types of people, but every time I close my eyes, it all comes smashing back into me with the force and beauty of a tidal wave...Destiny Islands, our Secret Place, my old friends, mom... everyone...but you are the one that hits me the hardest.

Speaking of Riku, I haven't seen him in two years. We met at a border world, called Traverse Town. Apparently, the fusion of darkness and light between Ansem and Kingdom Hearts destroyed his mind, and he attacked me, cursing me for 'stealing your heart from him' and taking his place as the rightful keyblade wielder...I haven't seen him since

Im sitting here, in a rickety old chair,at some low class hotel writing this and hating myself for it, because of all the things I want to say to you, only one really matters. I want you to go on with your life... I've heard from the inter-world traders that you are wasting away, waiting for me to come back, don't...please.

When I think about the promise that I made you, that I would come back, I hate myself for it, because it will be the only promise to you that i've ever broken. As the keyblade master, I will never have peace..the heartless will hunt me endlessly, and I will hunt them as well. When I think about it, the keyblade is a blessing and a curse...to save others but to never be safe myself.

I doubt you would reconize me these days, really..some days I feel like I don't even know myself. I've grown up and learned that there is no black and white...that there is the potential for evil in every person..myself included. I look back at how innocent I used to be, and scoff at myself..and sometimes the death of that same innocence disturbs me more than anything else. I've done too much and witnessed too many things, to much pointless hate, suffering and death, to go back to the way I was. Some of the memories cut too deep, and the scars will never be seen...even in death, Ansem won't rest, and lives on in my memories.

I want you to know that I have always loved you..even before I knew what love was, and want you to be happy...I love you so much it hurts..so much that I would let you go for it. And I hope you can do the same...find a nice guy that treats you right ,have some kids, and tell them our story, but don't dwell on it.

One day, my travels may take me back to the islands...but you won't see me...and I pray with all my heart that your aren't still waiting. You will never have to fear for your, or your children's, hearts or lives, because I will always be your guardian angel...a vigilante angel that will protect you from shadow and kill for your saftey and happiness.

I will end this letter here. All the friends you lost..all the hearts broken...never forget us.

Sora.

---

Sora sighed as he sealed the envelope, carelessly brushing stray tears aside, and placed the letter in the out-going mail box. He turned to survey the darkening horizon, and wondered if Kairi was looking at the same sunset.


	2. Kairi Responds

Ah why not, I never expected to get a review so i'll do another chapter

this is kairi responding with another letter

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts, that honor belongs to Square Enix

Sora-

I got your letter, almost a year ago now and im just now able to put my thoughts into any type of writing.

Why would you do this, really? Are you as weak as to have to run from everything, me? Don't tell me you can't come back because i'll be in danger, you forget, I _am_ a princess of heart, or _did_ you forget?

You say that you will "protect me from the shadows" but what is the point of being protected if you don't care? I want you _with_ me for protection, not a stalker who lurks in the dark. You say you "lost your innocence" but do you honestly believe that Ansem didn't leave his taint in _my_ mind and in _my _heart? I have the same scars as you do, just in a diffrent shape, and if you would come to me we could heal each other. I remember the old lady at the little fish market that used to give what seemed to be usless bits of advice, and once she said "Pain shared is pain halved." and honestly I can say I understand what she ment now.

I need you. I need you to save me from myself, and let me save you from yourself. I need you to be here so bad that I can't even think of a reason for needing you, because one emotion can't begin to describe it, let alone all the feelings that run through my mind.

Like you im beginning to forget details, like the exact shade of blue your eyes are, or what it felt like when you would just hold my hand or hug me. I have to have it back, and it's not fair that it doesn't seem to bother you as bad as it does me. I know life isn't fair but damn it im just asking for one thing.

I don't know if you remember, but my birthday is in a week, and i'll be turning 18. All I ask is for you to come back to me, if only for that special day.

Now that I look back over this letter for what seems the thousanth time in an hour, I realize that I haven't said what I originally wrote this to tell you, I love you, with all that I am.

Please come back to me, because you hold my heart in all the ways that matter...don't make me only have you in memories

Kairi


	3. Love Under A Shared Sky

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, no copyright infringment intended.

this one is both Sora and Kairi's points of view, no letters this time. Im gonna try a diffrent writing style, not focusing on dialoge and see how it turns out

sorakairi forever

angelofsweetness

kingdomanimefantasy453

Princess Skyeand'r

Crystal Butterfly

The listed people are cool, awsome, and deserving of titles far better than cool and awsome. thanks

I originally only intended to do one chapter because I was bored at the time, the second came sometime later in yet another fit of boredom at 4 in the morning, this one is for the reviewers. Hope it's to your expectations.

----

The night sky was alive with activity.

Passenger gummies streaked along the vast expanse of space, leaving trails that ,to the naked eye, appeared to be multi-colored comet trails drawing the picture of freedom and opportunity. An age where travel to other planets, inhabited by a variety of people, was not only possible, but was commonplace.

Millions of people, one sky.

Kairi could care less.

Auburn hair was tossed in the wind, brushing past petite shoulders. A constant trail of tears leaked from purple-blue eyes, not detered by the hand that would periodically swipe them away in a motion that looked almost natural to the young woman. She knew that everyone talked about 'the girl that couldn't stop crying' but even that did not matter to her much anymore. Scanning the beach, Kairi sighed at the site of _her_ birthday party. Selphie was laying in the sand holding hands with Tidus, Wakka was throwing a blitzball at a wall only to catch it and repeat the motion, and all the other kids of the island were singing, dancing, and cuddling near the large bonfire.

She slapped at the never ending trail of tears again, and began a short walk to the dock where she spent most of her time. At the end of the dock she could pretend to be somewhere else, where nobody could find her, because people had learned not to bother her in what was jokingly refered to as her 'special place'.

The brokenhearted girl sat on the post at the end of the dock and looked across the calm water, but she didn't see the breath taking scene. Blue eyes and spiky but soft brown hair were all she saw, and the tears began again. Why wasn't he here? Why didn't he even write back? The questions kept piling up but no answers were available.

The last few years had been hard on 'The Girl That Weeps' as she was called behind her back, though she heard all of it. The first three years had been the hardest, she had no idea if Sora had died or forgotten about her. The last year had been heartbreaking because now she knew that she hadn't been forgotten but he still wouldn't come back, and the last week had been a blur because her last chance at seeing him was now.

The hour was nearing midnight and he wasn't here, but she couldn't find it in her heart to be dissapointed. She was tired. Tired of waiting, crying, and chasing ghosts. If he didn't show up tonight, she would go find him, some way.

As she stared absently at the sky, an approaching tour gummi took up her field of vision, tossing her hair into disarray with it's thrusters. "Great, more tourists." she muttered bitterly, thinking of the sudden influx of tourists that seemed to swarm to the world that seemed like a paradise of blue seas and warm beaches, destroying the quiet atmosphere that used to encompass the island. The gummi circled around the small island and began it's desent into the port that had been built into the north side of the island.

Kairi shut it out, and the tears began anew.

-------

Sora pushed his way past the mash of people at the baggage line, he had none. All he had were the clothes on his back, a paoupu shaped charm hanging alongside the crown on his necklace, and the keyblade that he now hung from his back in a slight imitation of Cloud's buster sword. The only thought on his mind was finding her, Kairi.

_"Remember what you said before... I'm always with you, too! I'll come back for you!"_

_"I know you will"_

'I almost made myself a liar, and I promised myself that would never happen.' and with that thought Sora shouldered his way through the croud of travelers, tourists, and port personel to do what he should have done four years ago. As he walked onto the main road that ran through, the now busy, Destiny Islands he was hit by the flashbacks.

_" So suppose you get to another world, what would you do?"_

_"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

_"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it."_

_"Sora, you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing around here."_

The flashbacks hit Sora with the force of a Large Body heartless and brutality of Sephiroth himself, causing Sora to stumble forward into a rather large man, who pushed him back and into the side of a newly constructed building. Pictures and sounds assaulted the young man over and over until he was smashing his head against the sidewalk, leaving blood on the new cement.

Finally the flashes receded and Sora sat with his back to the building, ignoring the pointing and whispering of the crowd he had drawn, all wanting to see the "Crazy guy beating himself senseless". He pushed past the crowd, ignoring the blood that ran into his eyes, fully intent on finding Kairi. Everything else was for later.

The bloody man finally stumbled onto the beach and saw the gathering of people around a huge bonfire. He walked up to the first person he saw, who happened to be Wakka, with the intention of asking where the person of his search was to be found. He approched the man bouncing a ball on the wall of the old shack, confident that he wouldn't be reconized because four years of maturation had changed him quite a bit.

"Yo, bud. Your bleedin' ya, need some help with that?" Typical Wakka, he was always one to state the obvious. "No, I'm looking for someone. Can you help me?" Keep it simple. "Im looking for a girl called...Kairi." Wakka looked thoughtful and looked toward the old dock. "She's down there, ya? But I doubt she's gonna say anything, The Girl That Weeps never says much to anyone anymore." Guilt flashed through bloodshot blue eyes, 'Im the reason she cries...im so sorry' and looked back up to Wakka, who was looking curiously thoughtful. "You look farmiliar, ya? We met before?" Sora shook his head, hair bouncing around and walked off toward the dock.

His mission, to make the girl that weeps stop crying.

----

Heavy feet would thump against the weather worn wood of the dock, breaking the silence.

Tear filled purple-blue eyes would snap up to meet bloodshot sky blue eyes, for eternity and a second at the same time.

The girl that weeps would stand up and walk up to the owner of the hauntingly familiar eyes, where they would stand a foot apart.

Silence

Then the girl would run full tilt into the boy, and collapse into him, sobbing uncontrollably.

He would kiss her forehead and cheeks over and over, holding her just as tight as she was holding him.

"Im so sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so much, so much."

The girl would be weeping again, but not out of sadness for once, but out of hope and would ramble back.

"Please stay, please. Love you too. So much, you don't know."

They would collapse onto the dock, still holding each other.

The world would stop and all that was left was a boy and a girl.

A man and a woman.

A love under a shared sky.

---

wow, fluffier than I could have imagined when I started. Now for the quote of the day: "That was undeniable proof that we totally OWNED you lamers." muah sorry, that cracks me up everytime I think of it.  
till next time- EC


End file.
